The New Baby Cullens'
by ambii-twilight-chick
Summary: 2 years after bd bella falls pregnant with twins but the question is who else will become pregnant? awful aat summarys pleas read and review first ever fan fiction of my own xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**first fan fic please be kind. If u have any creative critcism then fine but no criticism for no reason:'(**

**thank you for reading hope you enjoy**

BPOV

"Mama" Renesmee cried from the garden I was there in a split second due to my amazing vampire speed. She lifted her dainty hand to my face and showed me a picture of me standing on the front porch of Esme and Carlisle's house here in Forks holding my stomach which I then noticed was abnormally swollen.

"Oh my Cullen" I gasped pulling away "that's impossible" I managed to whisper as Alice came running through the trees.

"Oh my Cullen Bella why didn't you tell me!?" she nearly yelled in excitement giving me a hug that would have crushed me had I been still human.

"Tell you what" I asked feigning innocence I wasn't sure what Renesmee had shown me had truly sunken in.

"that your pregnant of course you dummy it's the most amazing news I've heard in a long time since Renesmee was born" she said smiling at her niece.

"We have to put an extension on the house of course and redecorate the nursery she beamed whilst obviously making plans for shopping trips and refurbishments which still bored the crap outta me much to Alice's dismay becoming a vampire had not changed my view on shopping.

After her tenth round in and out of the house, running round mentally measuring all the changes that need to be made she came to a sudden stop between me and Renesmee the realisation of the situation dawning on her face "oh my Cullen. Your a vampire this shouldn't be possible Oh my how's Rosalie going to react? Never mind how Esme's going to feel" she would be hyperventilating right now if this were possible. "We have to go see Carlisle maybe he can make some sense outta this" she blurted at a hundred miles an hour that no human ears would be able to understand. She grabbed my arm in an attempt to drag me away.

"No! I need to find and talk to Edward first. He needs to know first I don't even think I could be pregnant not yet anyway." as I said this I felt something in my stomach and there it was quiet but quite plainly there the sound of two steady heartbeats. I swear if I my heart could beat it would have stopped "twins!" I nearly shouted at Alice. The look of shock on her face was unmistakable obviously she had seen the same as Renesmee not the children just me standing on the porch. Leaving Alice standing like a statue I whisked Renesmee into my arms and ran into the woods, where Edward was I needed to find him. To tell him. What I really needed to do I knew I never could do. I wanted to see my mum.

EPOV

"Chill dude" Emmet joked I was feeding off a mountain lion so fast that I was covered in its blood.

"sorry, bro I just have this sinking feeling that my girls need …" I didn't have time to finish this sentence when Bella came tearing through the undergrowth with our daughter who leapt into my arm and showed me a picture of Bella standing on mom and dads' porch clutching her swollen stomach.

Oh my Cullen it's not possible we're both vampires how the hell doe this work? My thoughts were stopped mid stream when I heard the soft but unmistakable thrumming of two baby hearts coming from within my one and only beloved. A giant smile lit up my face which reflected on Bella's and out beautiful daughter's faces Emmet squealed like a big girl and grabbed Bella into one of his bear hugs but with less force obviously taking care for the babies. He let her down and punched me in the arm chortling "way to go STUD" he then ran off at top speed obviously to find Rosalie and tell her to give her time to react before we told everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

_All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I wish they belonged to me but unfortunately the don't_

_Not sure about this chapter just kinda needed it to go somewhere the next chapter will be better I promise._

_Please read and review thank you to idk-im-an-idiot for adding to story alert and Kennedystriderclullen for reviewing thank you and keep reading please._

_EMPOV_

"_Oh my Cullen" I whispered as I burst into myself and rose's cottage. "Rose where are you" I called._

" _In here" she whispered in a voice I couldn't place I ran into our bedroom to find her sitting on out bed staring at something small in her hand with a shocked look on her face._

"_What's wrong Rose?" I asked near panicked at this point seeing her face not sure whether she was in pain or not I dashed to her side on the bed and turned her face towards me. To my surprise a beaming smile spread across her face. A smile I hadn't seen in decades. She placed the object in her hand into mine. "Oh my Cullen!" I gasped "it's not possible" the smile from Rosalie's face reflected on my face I wrapped her in my arms the same way I had Bella and kissed her on the cheek._

_BPOV_

_Sitting in the Cullen's living room is the most nerve wracking thing I ever had to do I was ecstatic for the fact I was pregnant with twins but confused at how the hell it could happen. I was a vampire now and so was Edward. I sat for who knows how long in the living room snuggled up to Edward with Renesmee on my lap who was beaming. Eventually most of the family filed into the room. All but Rose and Em. "She hates me doesn't she" I directed this question at no one in particular and everyone looked confused to what I was talking about apart from Alice who looked towards her feet obviously feeling this too. At that moment Rose and Em entered the room arm in arm beaming smile across both of their faces. The first thing I noticed was that Em's other hand was on Rose's stomach._

" _Oh my Cullen!" I gasped I ran at lightening speed to Rose's side giving her a hug that would make Emmet proud._

"_would someone care to enlighten the rest of us to what's going on please" Alice snapped_

"_sorry sis" Rose beamed _

"_right I know what Bella is here for but what's going on with Rose?" Alice asked obviously frustrated that she hadn't seen what was up. At that moment she glanced at Emmet's hand and me and Rose staring into each others eyes and at that moment it clicked in her little pixie brain. " Oh my Cullen this can't be possible I kind of understand with Bella coz she had Renesmee just before she changed but Rose!" she sank to the floor obviously the information being to much for her._

"_would someone care to explain what's going on" Carlisle said in a soft but demanding voice._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

_**I do not own the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does xD**_

_**Thank you everyone for reviewing and adding to favourites it gives me the inspiration to keep writing**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been doing prelims and exam stuff **__**L **_

Chapter 3

BPOV

Shit I knew this was coming "guys I think you all better sit down" Rose and I said in unison. We both stood together in front of the whole family. I felt like I was 15 again if I were human I would be bright red. Edward and Emmet were gripped to us refusing to let go not that I minded. "I'm" I started when Renesmee piped in.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby" she burst out as she ran into the living room to an array of different emotions Esme looked please but confused. Jasper just looked plain confused and Carlisle looked as if he was trying to work this out in his head. Alice just sat beaming up at me making it obvious to everyone else that she already knew. I nodded shyly towards them with my eyes closed.

Everyone then snapped their heads around to face Rosalie who looked down lovingly at Emmet's' hands clasped lovingly around her belly. Everyone gasped except me Edward and Emmet. Rose beamed up at the family and then collapsed on the floor.

RPOV

I awoke 4 hours later. Wait a minute I was sleeping I jamp up from where I was where ym head collided with Emmets' who was leaning over me looking worried. "what's up Emmy bear?" I asked snuggling into his chest.

"Rose you're a vampire your not meant to sleep. Ever." he looked very concerned.

I looked at my tummy. " maybe they need me to sleep." I said pointing down "I get how Bella's pregnant because she was at her most fertile when she was changed but me I don't understand. I'm ecstatic of course but I really don't understand. I think I'm becoming more human. I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

"a tear!" Emmet gasped "as he ran at lightning speed to Carlisle's office

_**A/N I know jamp isn't a real word but in Inverness Scotland it is coz we're just that special xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

Sitting in my office I heard Emmet running u the stairs and before I could turn around he was standing beside my chair with a shocked expression. "Rose is becoming human. What the hell is going on !?" he quizzed a frantic look in his eyes.

"calm down son it's going to be okay I'll check Rose over to make sure she safe to carry on with the pregnancy"

----One hour later-----

RPOV

"so when are the test results going to be back?" I asked Carlisle worry in my voice. Not worry for me but worry for my child. What if I cant go ahead with the pregnancy then Bella will feel so bad.

"I'm not sure Rose I'm gonna need to check Bella over too just in case." Carlisle said reassuringly.

Omg this could be happening to Bella too. I ran downstairs to Bella who had a worried expression on her face obviously hearing the conversation. " Don't worry sweetie it's going to be fine it's just routine checks like you would get at a hospital" I reassured her and her face broke into a smile and a hand reached her tummy. At that moment renesmee came into the room. "mummy mummy" she giggled jumping onto her lap. "offt" Bella moaned "careful babe remember your baby brother or sister isn't as strong as I am."

"sorry mummy" she moaned she then lifted Bella's tops and kissed her slightly raised stomach "sorry baby" she giggled and pressed her ear against Bella's' stomach. "ouch mummy baby kicked me" "yeah sweetie I felt that too J) she smiled that gorgeous smile

4 hours later

Carlisle finally got the results that we'd all been hoing for every thing was going to be okay xD

_**A/N I know I suck for not updating in ages but my exams are on atm so I'll not update till bout 2 weeks time sorry xxxx love all you guys for favouriting and alertin xD**_


End file.
